Ideas Galore
by SladeJT
Summary: A collection of story segments inspired by any piece of entertainment.


Story Ideas

1: Digimon, "A Vampire's Kiss"

His teeth sank into the layer of data composing the Agumon's surface. Pixels of orange and gold forced aside by the dagger-like fangs. Deeper he bit until he reached coils of code blocks and started draining...

Code rushed into him. The process of smelting metal, the forging of armor and weapons, complex machinery. Ancient reptiles which towered over mammals and tiny lizards which scurry across the desert sand. Flames consuming and destroying everything in their wake. Medication to bolster antibodies... He was able to take all the data comprising the Rookie and break it down into binary data - pure data. He drank until all that was left was a destabilizing husk of residual data.

The Rookie's remains glitched. Its colors changing in large blocks, body-parts vanishing and reappearing sporadically. The code unraveled into long ribbons and then streamed into a small ovular shape. The Rookie had reverted into an Egg. It was tempting to crush the egg underfoot, but a better idea graced the monster's mind. He scooped up the egg. The odds are strong that the egg will hatch into a Botamon. It wouldn't take much effort to coax the creature into obeying him.

=[-Writing-Notes-]=

I've had numerous ideas for Digimon fics, but I never actually penned them. This is the general idea I had in my head from when I first saw Vamdemon/Myotismon in Adventure 01. When he was free in the Real World searching for the Eighth Child, he drank the blood of a random woman. I remember wondering if Digimon had any blood and if not how did the whole vampire thing worked. Since Digimon are bits of data given form, I figure it's something like the above.

=[-]=

2: Harry Potter, "Playground"

It is all well and good that his son is being raised with full knowledge of his Wizarding background but he really should know about the Muggle side as well. For that reason, Harry is walking down the street with a portable DVD player with a built-in screen and about six DVD movies. Floo and Apparating mess around with the machinery and the car is still in the shop. The muggles have yet to release the vehicle because they found yet another problem. At least Molly promised not to let Arthur unsupervised again around Harry's car.

He is passing by a primary school. A couple girls are playing jump-rope in the schoolyard. Harry pauses to catch his breath and hears what the girls are chanting.

"Tommy was a bastard son, took five lives and made them one. Tore apart his family tree, took two lives but failed at three."

The former Boy-Who-Lived stares at the girls. They can't be saying what he thinks they are saying... can they?

"One and one and four and one, one by one his lives undone. Then at last it was just one, thought he'd win but justice won!"

They were. How...? What...?

"How many did celebrate? One, two, three, four..."

=[-Writing-Notes-]=

While re-reading Deathly Hollows, I came up with a weird rhyme for post-series kids to use. The meaning is fairly obvious if you've read at least that book. I'm not really sure how to work this into a fic so... yeah...

=[-]=

3: Mario, "Something's Wrong"

Luigi never liked the spotlight. Too many eyes. Too much pressure. It is easier to make mistakes when you're more aware of the pressure. Even so, he's jealous of his brother's fame. People actually remember his name even though Luigi did some of the work to stop Bowser on some occasions. Even when Mario was captured and it was up to him to stop Bowser's plot... It's kind of depressing really. The only people who really bother with remembering his existence are those who send out junk mail.

And people wonder why it he's always nervous.

Whatever self-esteem he gains is always ripped to shreds by fans and critics alike claiming that there's no way "the green guy" could do half of what his own brother does. Does anyone ever remember that Luigi can jump higher and run faster than Mario? No, it's always "Mario is number one!"

It just makes it easier for magic-users to break down his sense of self and replace it with a more confident personality. The crazy Koopa in Littlefungi was one of the first. At least his spell was temporary and convinced him that he was his own brother. Everyone knows about "Mr. L" by now. Mr. L's real memories were all muted with the spell, allowing that coldhearted creep to construct vague memories of a life of crime and his interview with the Count. When the spell finished, Luigi's own mind fleshed out some of the details. Even now, Luigi has to remind himself on the occasion that certain things never happened. He never stole anything and he certainly never built robots to do it for him.

=[-Writing-Notes-]=

I love Luigi. I can relate to him. I even feel like my existence is overlooked many times. Sad, but true. One of the really sad things about Luigi's portrayal in the games is that he's often depicted as an effeminate wimp who brags about what few accomplishments he has or that he's clumsy or that no one remembers his name. Most of this stuff comes from the RPGs, especially The Thousand Year Door. But with Luigi, I noticed how easy it was for Psycho Kamek and Nastasia to twist his mind. Then there's the Floro Sprouts... ugh, those things are just creepy when you think too much about them. Plants in your skull that make you do things.


End file.
